1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher and, more particularly, to a dishwasher that uses steam washing depending on how dirty the dishes to be washed are and that uses high temperature water remaining in a steam generating device for washing after the steam washing is performed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a machine that washes and dries dishes by spraying washing water with high pressure in a tub so that the sprayed water contacts the dishes to remove foreign objects such as food waste from the surface of the dishes. The removed food wastes are filtered off by a filter to reuse the washing water. Detergents are dissolved in the washing water so that the food wastes can be effectively removed from the dishes.
Meanwhile, a variety of schemes for improving the washing efficiency of the dishwasher have been proposed.
For example, the washing efficiency may be improved by heating the washing water and thus more effectively dissolving the detergent in the washing water. By spraying high temperature water, the hardened food wastes may be more effectively removed from the dishes.
A pre-washing cycle may be added to the inherent cycles of the dishwasher so that the food waste swells, thereby improving the reliability of the washing.
However, in spite of these schemes, there is a limit to increasing the washing efficiency of the dishwasher. Particularly, it is more difficult to effectively wash the dishes when the food waste adhered to the dishes is hardened.
Accordingly, a device for swelling the hardened food wastes, such as a steam generating device and other relevant components may be included in the dishwasher to swell the food wastes. However, when mildly dirty dishes are washed using steam washing or high temperature washing, the energy consumption unnecessarily increases.
Current dishwashers have steam generating devices that do not allow easy draining of water remaining in the steam chamber because the water container is disposed under the dishwasher. When the remaining water is left for a long time, it may allow the growth of bacteria or mold resulting in bad odors.